Rapid advances in communications and sensor technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in widespread adoption of networked data sensors of virtually every type and cloud systems for remote data collection, analysis, and reporting of the sensor data. As just one example, home temperature sensors may report to a centralized climate control system responsible for adjusting temperature throughout the home. Improvements in communication and sensor data reliability will further enhance the capabilities of networked sensor systems.